


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoko and Makoto have had amazing luck with their relationship after a few years of dating. The couple had become adjusted to domestic life together and nothing could improve it. Well, almost. Kyoko's detective work began to force her to travel away, ranging from a few days to a couple weeks. The distance isn't the only problem. Due to the difficult nature of her cases, she has spent less time with Makoto and more time in speculation. A situation where Makoto seeks attention and time for his partner while neither of them realize just how important the case actually is.





	Distance

Makoto nervously paces around his living room, hardly stopping with the exception of glancing at his wristwatch or repositioning the arrangement he had set up on the dining table earlier. He knew that looking at his watch was pointless, as he had already determined a general time his girlfriend was coming home after entering her train station into GPS, but it was impossible to prevent his eyes from drifting to his watch as his excitement soared. Makoto hadn't seen Kyoko in two weeks, and the days had seemed to drag on forever. In fact, he had to constantly stop himself from mass texting her every time he thought about her (which was embarrassingly often). He knew Kyoko's work was important to her. Makoto sighs softly, giving in and looking at his watch again. 8:15 P.M... according to GPS, he had another estimated 15 minutes.

"C'mon..." Makoto finally let himself sit down and slumped into one of the dark wooden dining chairs, looking at his handywork. Most were things he had bought just for this occasion- a white lace covering for the table, a wide glass candle holder with three tall candles burning a gentle light, and two bottles filled with lilac flowers. With the curtains pulled and the lights dimmed, the atmosphere was gentle and welcoming. Makoto just hoped that Kyoko welcomed it...

Makoto wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Really, it wasn't just this specific trip that began his uneasiness and feelings of separation from Kyoko, and it wasn't her fault that she had to leave. It wasn't her fault that her investigations demanded so much attention, either. Makoto had tried to be understanding, but...

A click from the front door pulled Makoto out of his thoughts, and he jumped up from his seat, his heart suddenly beating furiously. He took a steadying breath, and walked over to the door in preparation. 

Kyoko Kirigiri arrived nearly soundlessly, and in Makoto's opinion, sightlessly. Her eyes were downcast, and Makoto quickly realized that she was reviewing her own notes. As for her appearance... Kyoko's eyes looked sleepless, and her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a pair of pajamas she had packed for the trip. Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, noticing a couple strange stains on her t-shirt. Concern now overpowered his nervousness.

"Kyoko..." His voice was soft, and at first Makoto thought his girlfriend simply hadn't heard him, but after a couple seconds her eyes darted upwards, but only for a moment.

"Makoto. Give me a moment, please. I think I might have discovered a breakthrough." With that, Kyoko swiftly walked straight past Makoto and the set table without a glance. 

Makoto stood in shock. He almost couldn't believe it, but he knew he should have. The last time Kyoko came home, she only kissed him on the cheek, gave him a quick update, and went back to her work. This was worse. At first, Makoto felt a deep hurt, then embarrassment. He had spent hours shopping, preparing, and waiting to see Kyoko. Makoto hugged himself gently. Wouldn't it still be inconsiderate to try to talk about it now...?

He walked slowly into the living room, finding Kyoko sitting with her legs pulled up, now writing so fast he wondered if it was even legible. 

"Kyoko, I don't want to interrupt, but..."

"Then please don't. I wasted a couple hours sleeping on the train, and it's essential I catch up now." This time, Kyoko's eyes remained glued to her notebook. 

Makoto considered leaving the room and going to their bedroom, alone, but stood his ground. He opened his mouth a couple times, trying to find what he wanted to say. Kyoko either didn't notice or ignored him, which made Makoto feel invisible. 

"... K-Kyoko, please, can't we-" he was swiftly cut off as Kyoko turned to look at him, her notebook shutting with a quiet noise. 

"I'm trying to be patient, Makoto. You aren't understanding how essential it is for me to solve this case. Every second I spend otherwise is a waste. Please, just give me..." Kyoko's voice faded away slowly as she noticed the look on her boyfriends face. 

"I just.... Missed you. A lot. That's all. I'm sorry." This time, Makoto was the one to walk away, with possibly the saddest face he could have mustered.

Kyoko felt a pinch of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She didn't mean to hurt Makoto, but he truly didn't understand. Groaning in frustration and opening her notebook back up, Kyoko knew she had to apologize to Makoto. She just couldn't afford to yet. 

By himself, Makoto laid down and curled up in his bed, trying his best not to cry. Several questions floated along in his head. How long was it going to be like this? How much of it could he take? Was this possibly a sign of a deeper issue in their relationship? He couldn't find answers. Makoto drifted off with the hope that Kyoko would seek him out, comfort him, and explain what's going on. Instead, he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

"No... that doesn't make sense... what about..." Kyoko mumbled to herself quietly, shuffling a couple of loose papers around. She resolved to looking back at the case file, knowing her current path was not offering answers. 

The first suicide. Or was it murder? While it was currently being classified as a suicide, Kyoko had her doubts. Sure, the scene led one to believe suicide, but Kyoko had a hunch that told her otherwise.

The victim was a young woman, in her early twenties. She was found in her bedroom...

"Several needles sticking into her arms, which had traces of an unidentifiable liquid..." Kyoko mumbled to herself, brows furrowed deeply. 

The girl could be considered cute, but her hair was long and extremely choppy. On the left side of her face, bangs almost came down long enough to conceal an eye, while the other side looked like hair had been tore out roughly. The case says it was likely to have been self inflicted. While Kyoko didn't doubt the girl had a habit of pulling out her hair (it would explain the choppy unevenness), but it didn't seem right to her, somehow. 

There was also the main reason that Kyoko wholeheartedly began to doubt this case was a suicide. On the wall directly behind the girls bed, there was a message scrawled in what was confirmed to be blood. 

'PLEASE FORGIVe m e'

The writing itself wouldn't have caused Kyoko suspicion. Many suicides contained such sentiments. It wasn't the writing itself, but the source of the writing. In short, the blood. The woman, when found at the scene, lacked any apparent signs of a wound, especially one that provided enough blood for a message. In fact, it took further examination of the body to uncover the source of the blood- a deep injury, nearly center of the back. 

Why would she go through the trouble of stabbing herself in her own back? Anyhow, when did she do it? Did she do it before injecting herself, or after? All the scenarios gliding through Kyoko's head seemed incredibly unlikely. Silly, even. But that's all that she could muster in herself. A bunch of unlikely scenarios and a lack of evidence to spur her into a better direction. A long sigh left Kyoko's mouth, and the exhaustion of sleep deprivation and neglect to her needs finally started to become unbearable. In no time at all, Kyoko fell asleep spontaneously, her notes still scattered about and under her body. 


End file.
